


I Quit My Job

by GenFourie



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: Ringo chooses Easy over his job.





	I Quit My Job

**Author's Note:**

> For Ringsy Week. I am having a creative block right now, so this is just a short one. I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks to NessaCalanor for beta-ing this.

Easy walked into his tiny apartment to find Ringo hunched over the table, looking at his tablet. "Hey! What are you doing home so early?" He was pleasantly surprised to see Ringo. Lately it felt like they never spent any time together. He leaned down to give Ringo a quick kiss.

"I quit my job today," Ringo stated nonchalantly.

Easy quickly turned back to face Ringo in shock. "What did you just say?" He never expected to hear those words cross Ringo's lips in his lifetime.

Ringo just smiled that cocky smile of his. The smile that said _"I know, I'm impressive"_.

Easy leaned over Ringo to wrap him in a hug while swaying side to side. He was so excited. This was the best news he had heard all month.

After a couple minutes, Easy sobered a little, "Why?" He looked directly into Ringo's deep blue eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so very proud of you and glad you did it, but what did Huber do that was bad enough to make _you_ quit?"

Ringo pushed out of Easy's arms, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I find a new job."

Easy sat down next to Ringo and grabbed his hand. He knew Ringo well enough to know that this was bothering him. "No, tell me."

Ringo looked up at him then and Easy could see the hurt there, just under the surface. Ringo was very good at hiding his emotions, but Easy had become well versed in all things Ringo.

Ringo sighed, "I couldn't stand the way he talked about us...about you." He looked down at the table, unable to meet Easy's eyes. "You don't deserve that. Our relationship has nothing to do with him, yet he makes sure to criticize my every action just because he doesn't like who I am."

Easy stood up and pulled Ringo into a proper hug. Ringo clung to him like he planned to never let him go. Easy squeezed him just as tight, showing him, without words, that he supported him completely. He wished he could take all of Ringo's pain away.

Squeezing Easy tighter, Ringo said, "You are more important to me than anything. I can find a new job. I can't find a new you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

"Thank you," Easy said quietly.

"Thank YOU," Ringo responded, pulling back to look into Easy's eyes. "Thank you for believing in me, for loving me for who I am." He released his grip on Easy's waist to grab his face and kissed him passionately. Easy moaned.

Pulling back, Ringo announced, "By the way, you might want to steer clear of Huber for now." His huge smile nearly blinded Easy.

Easy smiled back, intrigued, "What did you do?"

Ringo chuckled and slid his hands down Easy's shoulders, "I may have loudly mentioned how much I love having gay sex with my hot boyfriend in front of a group of potential clients."

Easy shook his head in disbelief. "Only you," he murmured. He grabbed Ringo's hand and tugged him towards the bedroom. He, too, loved having gay sex with his hot boyfriend.

Fin


End file.
